Broken & Beautiful
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: He left me broken but I thought it would get better in time.But when he comes back my life falls apart again. He said he was okay,he said he was better but once a addict always a addict right? Oc/Jeff Hardy.
1. Chapter 1

**This story wouldn't be on here with out the help of Vera Roberts. Who is going to help me through this story**

_Living a business like this we all wear masks. Some of us are the reckless daredevils that didn't care what anyone thinks or we are the brave tough princesses that seem like they are perfect. But when the masks come off, the daredevil is really a scared troubled man who really cares what everyone think and the tough woman turns into a broken mess._

�

I'm the princess...and he was the daredevil. 

�

My name is Jayne Auora Andrews and I am a WWE diva. I debuted as the dark girlfriend of then-Brood member Christian. We were unstoppable until the day we fought the young Hardy Boyz. One match, I had to interfere and bite the younger Hardy boy's neck. I can't explain it but there was a magnetic force between Jeff and me both on- and off-screen. We were inseparable since that day. Christian broke up with me after I was seen kissing Jeff. 

�

Almost immediately, my life changed. I went from the dark, silent girl to the bubbly Hardyz girl. I went from drinking fake blood to being a Gwen Stefani-type character with the low-riding jeans and the fishnet stockings on my arms. Matt and I were brother and sister while Jeff and me were soul mates. Life was good until Matt and I got moved to Smack down and Jeff was alone. 

�

That's when the drug abuse started. 

�

I still remember the last time I saw him. He was strung out and lashing out at everyone who tried to help him. And I mean everyone: Matt, Shane, Shannon, his father. Even me. Our love survived the traveling and sometimes not seeing each other for days. But it was ultimately the drug abuse that broke us up. I stayed with a few friends for a while so Jeff could be alone. 

�

"Did you hear about Jeff? He got fired." 

�

Gossip and rumors travel fast throughout the wrestling industry. You're seen with someone, you're a couple. You're a little flirtatious with a Diva, you want to get in her pants. You give a compliment to Stephanie, you're kissing her ass. But Jeff getting fired? That was something that was straight out of some people's wishful thinking. Too bad it was true. 

�

To get my mind off Jeff, I started dating Christian again. I thought being with another man would help me try forgetting about the enigma who broke my heart. But I soon realized I was better off alone and broke up Christian after he left the company. I was happy, happier than I've been in a long while. I was good until three weeks ago when the rumors started. 

�

The constant rumors. The whispers whenever I walked down the hall. Everyone knew. Everyone knew that I knew. Everyone wanted to know how I felt, what I thought, where I was going. Everyone wanted to know what was going to happen once we crossed paths again. Truth to be told, I was a little curious myself. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

�

"Ash, what is this about?" I asked the diva search winner. 

�

"I think it's about you know who. Are you feeling okay Jay? You look kinda pale." Ashley asked, feeling my forehead. 

�

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." I said quietly closing my eyes. I could still hear the whispers. _He's coming back. I can't believe Vince rehired him. I hear he's okay now but wait until he fucks up again._ It was frustrating. No one trusted Jeff. No one knew him the way I did. No one cared for him the way I did. The people who were "concerned" with Jeff's well being were putting on a great front. They were more worried about him taking their spot. Again. 

�

"I can guess from the rumors going around, you all know why you are in this meeting today…" Vince began to say 

�

Keep breathing, don't panic. Keep breathing, I said quietly. 

�

I started to tear up the napkin that was in front of me until Ashley grabbed my hand. "Jayne, calm down" I gave the blonde a small smile but she didn't know what that person put me through. I almost quit because he had me so stressed out and depressed.

�

�"Welcome back, Jeff Hardy." Vince said to the nervous looking man who just walked in the room.

�

�Jeff just stood there with a sheepish grin on his face. He looked better then the last time I saw him. His purple hair still fell into his bright green eyes. He was wearing a black button down shirt that showed off his still rock hard body. He looked confident to be there and grateful to be back. But one thing didn't change he still looked nervous as hell standing in front of us.

�

�I needed to get out of there. The meeting was over and everyone went up to congratulate him. I just got up and tried to sneak out the room. I was stopped by Ashley. 

�

"Jayne, you can't run from him forever. Just go and say hello and look like you're happy and you don't need him." Ashley grabbed my hand and led me to the front of the room. 

�

"No, Ash, I don't wanna go I feel sick. I can't see him. I really can't." I tried to pull away even though it's been years it still feels like yesterday.

�

�"Congrats Jeff." Ashley said, hugging her boyfriend's younger brother. 

�

I closed my eyes again. "Congratulations." I said quietly looking at his feet. My eyes traveled up to his hands, and I thought about the long hours he spent creating art on the walls. I then focused on his nails, the black nail polish that was slightly chipped. Immediately, my mind flashed back to the time I gave him a manicure because I couldn't stand looking at his nails. Jeff always said he hated the primping but he never turned it down, either. 

�

I finally looked at his face. Those bright green eyes made me dizzy every time. The sweet Southern drawl of his deep voice late at night or over the phone as we talked for hours. Immediately, my focus went to the hallways, looking up at the ceiling lights. 

�

I need to concentrate on something other than him. "It's good to see you again Jay," he began before he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." I needed to remember he was the one who broke my heart. He was the one who had me so depressed I could barely work. He was the one that pushed me away when he needed me the most. But he was my first true love. The man I would do anything for. The man who gave me so much love and passion, I get shivers up my spine just thinking about it. 

�

"I got to go," I quickly said as I ran out of the room. I ran around the corner right into my boyfriend's arms. 

�

"Hi Jay. What's wrong, babe?" He asked me. 

�

What could I tell him? _Hey honey, my ex-boyfriend just got rehired to the company and I might still be in love with him. How are you doing today? "Nothing. Let's just go, Adam."_ I grabbed the Rated-R Superstars hand. In the back of my mind, all I could think about was Jeff.� 


	2. Flashback 7 years

**Again Thank you Vera**

_" Come on Christian." I hissed, slapping my hand down hard on the canvas. My boyfriend just got drop kicked in the face by the older Hardy brother.__"Edge, do something!" I shouted at the other blonde. _

_Frustration. Nothing but pure frustration. As I watched Edge arguing with the referee, Matt was laying Christian out.__If you want something do you have to do it yourself. I thought as I made my way towards the purple fishnet wearing Jeff Hardy._

_ "Jeff...Jeff. Come here big boy." I purred, running my hand down his leg._

_My distraction plan had a short-lived victory the moment I felt a hard slap across my face.__"You little blood suckin' whore." Lita shouted._

_I was getting ready to kick her ass when Jeff separated us. But it was too late. Matt was flat on his back with his shoulders pinned. "And the winners are Edge and Christian." The ring announcer shouted. _

_The blonde twosome slid out the ring and I quickly joined them. I raised their arms in victory as we walked up the ramp.__Lita and Jeff slid into the ring to check on Matt. Right when Team Xtreme was in the ring, the lights mysteriously went out. However, when they came back on, the trio was covered in blood. They looked at each in horror and tried to wipe the blood off themselves. Jeff and Lita were furious as we laughed at them. _

_"We blood bathed their asses." Christian said laughing._

_" Good job baby." I said as I wrapped my legs around his waist._

_"Look at their faces! It looks like little Jeffrey is going to cry." Adam said as he laughed. _

_When the cameras are on you, you're always, in Shane's words, "on." Whatever you're feeling, you leave it at the door. You had a bad day, who cares? Your fans don't want to see that. Your heart is broken? Big deal. Go out there and do a match. Heal your heart later. _

_But as I pretended to laugh, I couldn't get the look on Jeff's face out of my head. He looked like he was either going to puke or start crying right then and there.__I know it was part of the whole "selling the match" idea that Vince taught everyone, but I couldn't shake that image. I closed my eyes as we made our way backstage. If I didn't have to look at Jeff anymore, that was fine by me. _

_I hopped off Christian as we walked back stage. I was on my way to the Divas locker room when I walked right into the biggest bitch of the moment Trish Stratus. "Watch it, skank." The tiny woman spat._

_That big-chested broad had some nerve calling me a skank, especially with her reputation in the locker room. She didn't get her job by her looks, I tell you that much.__"You're calling me a skank? Wow, at least I can pick half-descent partners. TnA, that's creative. The whore in the cowboy hat and the two muscle bond freaks." I glared at her, flipping my purplish black hair over my shoulder._

_"You're the little bitch running around with the fanged freaks." Trish pushed me into the table._

_That bitch didn't just ask for a fight. She was practically begging for an ass beating and I was more than happy to give her one.__I slapped her across the face and it was on!__"Don't touch me, you whore!" I had Trish on the ground, laying it into her when two bloody hands pulled me off her._

_ "I'll let you go if you promise to stop hittin' her." I kept trying to break free but the grip was too tight._

_The voice then spoke to Trish.__"Trish, I would leave unless you want little Jay to kick your ass some more." I saw the blonde woman leave the room and the hands let go of me._

_I looked down at my arms and they were covered in a sticky red mess_. _"What the hell you just got me covered in...fake blood..." Then it occurred to me who just saved Trish's ass from the beating of her life. _

_Still covered in the concentrated fruit punch mixture that's supposed to resemble blood, Jeff had a smirk on his face.__"Why, hello. Jayne, why are you goin' around beatin' on Trish?" He asked his hands on his hips. _

_"Well, she called me a bitch and then I called her a whore. And then she pushed me and of course, I had to kick her ass." I started to grin as I cracked my knuckles. "You think it's funny, Hardy? I'll kick your ass, too." _

_Jeff then shot me a look that said, 'Oh, you're clearly smoking something now.'__"Oh, I see the little girl is tough. Beatin' on a poor little valet." I felt my cheeks burn when I looked up into his eyes. What? Snap out of it, Jay! _

_" Hey! What the hell? I'm not a little girl!" Wait a minute…why am I talking to the enemy? _

_But Jeff was in another land and place right now_. _He was too busy picking off the bits of dried blood and tasting it. "How old are you?" _

_"I'm 19. How old are you, Hardy boy?"_

_"Twenty-two," he replied. At this moment, Jeff was more focused on the dried blood on his skin than anything else. Or so it seemed. " So, you are a little girl and probably 5"2, 5"3."_

_"I'm five foot five, you dumb ass." I glared at him._

_Jeff glanced back at me and smiled. He was amusing me_. _"Okay, big girl. I better go and shower because I have no clue what I'm covered in at this moment." Jeff then walked away. _

_Normally, I would go somewhere and hide. Instead, my feet were cemented to the floor as I felt myself staring at Jeff walk away. What in the hell am I doing? _

_"Stop it, Jay. He is the devil with big green eyes." I said softly to my self as I made my way to catering. I looked for somewhere to sit. The WWE was not a big happy family Vince wanted everyone on the outside to think. People truly didn't like each other for reasons regarding bad matches to significant others to just being jerks. _

_Or my reason: just being odd and not fitting in with anyone. _

_I couldn't sit with the divas. They say I have a bad attitude. I can't sit with any of the other Superstars. I wasn't like the other Divas. So I went to the women's locker room. At least, the lockers and showers weren't judgmental. _

_I started to get out of my ring gear when I heard some strange noise coming from the showers. I knew everyone else was eating__so that just left me alone in the locker room.__I grabbed my platform boot to use as a weapon. If someone was with me, they were going to get a nice reminder in the middle of their forehead. "Who's there?" I shouted. _

_" Shit! Where in the hell did Amy go?" The person asked. That Southern growl was all too familiar. Is he following me? _

_"Are ya in the wrong locker room, Jeff?" I asked, quickly throwing a big E&C shirt over my head._

_Now I'm wishing there was a stranger in the locker room. Instead, I'm seeing a half-naked Jeff Hardy from the waist up. Wow. "Well, I was getting Amy to dye my hair and since she doesn't like goin' in the guys locker room, I came here. She told me all of the women were eatin' or gettin' ready for their match. We came in here and she said she was goin' to get more towels and that's when you came in." Jeff said, pushing his dye filled hair out of his eyes._

_"If you want to see me naked, Hardy, all you had to do was just ask." I said sarcastically. _

_Jeff smiled_. _"I should probably go and wash this out cause me, Matt and Amy have a meeting with Vinny-Mac. Bye, little Jay." Jeff said, grinning at me._

_I shook my head in disgust as Jeff headed back to the showers.__I fucking hate that kid. _


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Here's more. Thank you Vera**

_"So, you had to bite him and that's how you two kinda met?" The new girl named Stacy asked as I brush my now bright green hair._

_ " Um, yeah. We just started going out not that long ago." I smiled thinking of Jeff. It has been three weeks since Christian and I decided to just be friends. He was okay with it he knew I liked Jeff and I figured out he met someone in his hometown. I was single for about a week until I asked the ever-annoying Jeff Hardy out._

_ "Even though you're not with the fanged freaks, you're still a whore," Trish smiled as she walked in. Ever since she won the women's title two weeks ago, she's been walking around here with a smug look on her face. " But now you and Amy are both of the Hardy's whores." _

_"Fuck off. Just wait until Amy and I kick yours and Molly's asses tonight," I said as I was just barely an inch away from Trish's face, "you're going to get taken out on a fucking stretcher." _

_"Back off Jayne." Trish hissed._

_"What are you gonna do, Stratus?" I stepped closer to her. "Hit me?"_

_ "No, I'll get your ass suspended or fired." She warned as I took a big step back. For the past month, management had been cracking down on superstars fighting out of the ring by either firing or suspending them. Since I'm on a warning for bad behavior, I can't hit this bitch._

_ "Just wait. I'm going to beat you tonight for your little belt." I turned and started to walk out the door trying to calm down._

_ "Hey, little Jay. Why do you look so pissed?" I was pulled into the arms of a familiar Southern gentleman._

_ "I hate her. One of these days I'm going to snap and bash her head in." I said as I buried my face in the flimsy fabric of Jeff's shirt._

_ "Don't just kick her ass in the ring okay, baby?" _

_ I shook my head in defiance. Jeff knows me too well. My only promise at this point was not killing the bitch. But my mind turned onto a different subject. "Jeff...why are you wearing that silly mesh top again?"_

_"Matt and I had a photo shoot," he winked at me, " I think I look sexy in them." _

_ I looked into his eyes, which had a small amount of black liner around them. I don't think I've ever dated someone who was more feminine than I was. "You're such a chick. But I like ya, anyway. How do you like my hair?" I twisted a few bright green strands around my finger._

_"We match," he smiled as he bent down to kiss me. "I'm so freakin' crazy for you, Jayne. You should go and get ready for your match with Amez. Me and Matt will be watching."_

_Truth to be told, I rather be in backstage making out with my boyfriend than kicking Trish's ass, but she has it coming to her._ _"Okay. We will make the Hardy Boyz proud."_

_--_

_ "Are you ready, Jayne?" Amy asked as I pulled my sleeves up higher._

_"Hell yeah! Bring them out." I was standing there waiting for Trish and Molly, but to my wonderful surprise, a video started._

_"Hi Jeff," Trish said seductively as she caressed his chest. I know that bitch didn't touch my man's chest. _

_"Um… hey Trish." Jeff looked uncomfortable._

_"So you're dating the skank, Jayne?" The blonde asked grabbing Jeff's hands._

_"Yeah, Trish," Jeff looked down at Trish rubbing his hands, "what are you doing?" _

_"You need a real women like me," she said placing his hands on her breasts, "call me if you change your mind." The video then cut out._

_ If Trish wanted her ass beaten, she was about to get one for free without asking. "Bring that bitch out! She should have known not to mess with me!" I screamed as the ref and Amy held me back._

_"I guess you saw the video." Trish then walked out from behind the curtains with a mic in her hand._

_"Get in the ring now," I shouted. I wasn't playing to the crowd this time. I was going to kill the bimbo._

_Trish started walking towards the ring but then stop right in front of it. I did a baseball slide through the ropes knocking her on her ass. I then whipped Trish into the ring post. I saw Molly run down the ramp as the ref rang the bell. Molly grabbed me by the hair and dragged me towards the ring. That was when Amy slid out the ring and threw Molly to the ground._

_ Amy began to instruct me as she stood over Molly. "Jayne, go and get that bitch Stratus. She doesn't mess with my boys." She then turned her attention towards Molly. "Come on, Molly. Wanna play?" _

_I went over to Trish and pulled her up by her blonde hair._ _"Are you gonna leave Jeff alone?" _

_"I wish you figured out not to mess with me." Trish spat as she kicked my knee. I heard a pop and it felt like I was on fire._

_ I let out a scream and then everything went dark._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm going to start this one up again so R&R**

__

I was haveing a wonderful dream, I was punching Trish in her skanky little face while everyone cheered. When the blonde stopped moving I got up and wrapped my arms around Jeff. He drug me to his room tearing off my clothes as we had rough, hot sex. I was happy until I heard some frantic voices. Fuck.

" Is Jayne okay? I tried to get out of the ring to help her but I didn't know anything was wrong till I heard her scream." I recognized Amy's voice and felt her hand squeezing mine..

" I think she's wakein' up." The deep southern drawl woke me from the painful sleep. I felt like Sleeping Beauty but insted of a kiss, I had a fucked up knee.

" Jayne are you okay? I was gettin' ready for my match and when I turn to the moniter you were gettin' wheeled out on a strecher." Jeff looked worried as he held my other hand.

" Fuck..I'm fine, I just wanna go and beat Trish into a bloody pulp. Then I'll bring her back to life and kill her again." I spat trying to sit up but a few pairs of hands pushed me back down.

" Jayne, lay down. Now, little girl." I've never heard Jeff order me around like that...I loved it. I stayed still until I saw a couple blondes come in the room. My old buddies E&C.

" Hey I thought you were going to take care of our little girl." Adam said hugging me tight. I froze when I saw the scowl on Jeff's face. Adam and Jeff have never liked each other. Adam doesn't think Jeff's good enough for me and Jeff just doesn't like Adam.

" Adam fuck off. We are taking care of her." I finally noticed Matt sitting in the corner. The older man was giveing Jeff the look. The look meant "don't hit him or I will pull you outside and beat you, kid."

" We're joking. Right Adam. We just wanted to see Jayne." Christian said makeing sure Adam and Jeff didn't throw punches.

" Yeah, we just came to check on our girl." Adam said with his "Edge" grin.

Jeff stood up, glaring at the blonde. " She's not your girl anymore, she's my girl, Copeland."

Adam took a step closer to Jeff. " She is always gonna be our little girl." I needed to keep them calm.

" Everyone calm the fuck down. Jeff come back and sit down. Adam and Christian I'm fine do you two want to sit down?" I asked the blondes.

" I'm sorry but we can't stay long Jay. We have to go and catch a plane because we have a signing tomorrow. Don't you wish you stayed with us. We're getting the tag titles in two weeks. We're going places." The last comment was fired at Jeff.

" Fuck off. She is with me now Adam. So, go and fuck one of your little ring rats." The brightly coloured man grabbed the Canadian by his wrist.

" What are you going to do Hardy..Are you going to be a man and hit me. Come hit me Hardy Boy." Adam pushed Jeff back hard. But before they could fight, Matt grabbed Jeff pinning his arms at his side and Christian had Adam by the back of his shirt.

" Jeff go back to the locker room now. We can pack Jayne's bag. Now!" Matt gave his younger brother a push out the door.

Jeff stopped glaring at his brother. " I'm not leavin' until they leave." Jeff was motioning towards the other men.

" Um...can I talk to Jayne alone for a minute?" Christian asked nervously.

" Ya, we;re goin' anyway's. See you guys later. Jeff will come back after he packs his stuff okay Jay?" The darker haired brother said quickly pushing jeff out of the door before he could object.

" I'll be in our locker room Christian. Bye little girl. I hope you get better soon." Adam said giveing me a huge bear hug.

" So your dating Jeff?" Christian asked once we were alone.

" Yeah..."

" That's good. He's a really good kid. And you could do much worse...You could be dating Adam." Christian started to laugh.

" I would never date him. I hope you have fun at your signing. I'll see you next week." I hugged my former boyfriend.

" I better go. Bye Little Jay." Christian quickly kissed my cheek before Jeff and the Trainer came in the room.

" Bye Christian."

" So, how is she?" The green eyed man asked when the door clicked closed.

" She should go and get her knee x-rayed. She should also take a few weeks off." The trainer said putting a ice pack on my heavily wrapped throbbing joint.

" What the hell. I'm fine, I'm not going to the hospital!" I shouted trying to move but my knee was in too much pain.

" Jayne, I am serous about going to the hospital tonight or tomorow. Don't even try sweet talking Jeff out of taking you because I'm also telling Matt about taking her take." Dr Andrew's sternly told me.

" Okay Doc. I'll take her in the morning. Can we go now?"

" Yes Jeff, let me just get her some crutches."

" You don't need to I'll carry her." Jeff said sliding his arms under me.

" Okay, night guys."

" Night Doc." I mumbled as the pain pills started to make me tired.

" Are you sleepy Jay?" Jeff asked we walked down the hall.

" No...I'm just listening to your heart beat." I lied leaning closer to his warm body.

" How's your knee?"

" Sore but I'll be okay." I said softly closing my eyes.

" Jayne...I." Jeff paused.

" What Jeff?" I asked looking into his big green eyes.

" Jayne...I love you."

**A/N: The next chapter is back in present time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the review and the story alerts, This is back in present time. And I have the next chapter writen already. So when I get some reviews I'll post it! R&R**

"Jayne, come back to earth." I jumped when Ashley snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I don't know how long I was out for but it must have been a while because one minute I was walking with Adam and now I'm sitting here getting my hair and makeup done. "Sorry, Ash. I was in my own little world for a bit." I smiled at the blonde.

"That's okay, Jay. What is up with you?"

"I was just thinking..." I tried to get focused but the memories of you know who were gnawing at me. "So are you ready for our match tonight?"

"I can't wait," Ashley was excited, "you, me and Trish verses Candice, Micki and Amy." I tried to match her excitement but I was starting to feel overwhelmed. I had to team up with a girl I hate against a girl who used to like me but now hates me. My boyfriend spears me at the end of the match and Jeff's back.

"Yeah, it will be good. When do we go on?" I asked, running my fingers through my teased blonde hair.

"In two hours. Our match is first. Thank you, Heather." Ashley said to the makeup woman as she got up. " Come on, Jayne, you can help me pick out a outfit."

"Great." I said matching her enthusiasm.

My life is starting to screw back up.

--

"Jayne, what did you used to wear back in the day?" Ashley asked me as I started to tape my wrists.

"Well, when I first started it were corsets and leather pants. Then I wore cargos tanks and fishnet gloves. Now I wear this." I said showing off my basic outfit. A pair of black booty shorts, a white cut off tee and bright pink wrestling boots.

"Cool. How do you like my outfit? I love these socks." She motioned towards them before greeting Trish, "Oh, Hi Trish! Are you excited for our match tonight?" Ashley asked her.

"Yeah, we'll do good." Trish then turns her attention to me. "So, Jayne, big news today, huh?" She asks me. "At least you knew this time and he didn't just come back unannounced." The past few years I've been ignoring Trish but every chance she gets she say those little comments. Not mean enough to get her in trouble but enough to make me mad.

"Leave me alone, Trish," I mumble as I ripped the tape.

"What? Is little Jayne upset?" She taunted.

I couldn't stand her any longer. I had to get out of here." Ashley I'm going outside. I will be back in twenty minutes." I grabbed my coat and pushed past Trish.

I started to feel better once the cool air hit my face. I finally was alone. I pulled out my pack of cigarettes and shakily put one to my lips. I knew it was a bad habit but it has kept me going.

"Smoking? A pretty bad habit isn't it, Jayne?" The familiar voice interrupted.

"Leave me alone, Randy. I'm having a bad day." I glared at the Legend Killer.

Randy put his hands on my hips. "I could make you feel better." He has always looked at me like I was a piece of meat. About a month after Christian left, I had a little too much to drink and some how I ended up in bed with Randy Orton. I have regretted that for a while now. Damn, he makes me sick.

"I have a fucking boyfriend who will kick your ass." I warned him. I was hoping some one a lot bigger would walk outside and do it.

"What happens if I told your little boyfriend that his slut of a girlfriend came on to me?"

I was scared I knew what he could do. I just hoped someone would come outside.

"Not going to talk back now, Jayne?" Randy said as he leaned closer towards me. I had one last resort. I shoved my cigarette into his leg.

"You fucking bitch!" Randy smacked me across the face.

"Dude, leave her alone." I looked up saw Randy fly against a wall. Jeff then shoved him and spat in his face. "Never hit a woman or you will have to deal with me. Got it, Randy?" Jeff glared at the retreating superstar. Randy didn't say a word but just left.

--

Afterwards, Jeff came over to check up on me. "Are you okay?" He helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I quickly brushed him off. "I have to go. Thank you." I said quickly walking towards the door.

"Jayne, wait."

"I'm sorry but I have a match, Jeff." I mumbled looking back at my sad ex-boyfriend. I don't know how I was going to deal with all of this. My ex-boyfriend came back and now blackmail from Randy. I took a couple deep breaths and walked to my locker room.

I knew things were going too well.


End file.
